loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 23
One month passed and it was Christmas Eve. The Loud siblings still didn't make up. Hugh: Lisa, you sure you don't want to talk to your siblings again? Lisa: I'm sure... They NEVER understand me.. It's best to just celebrate Christmas just us with the kids.. No nosy siblings involved... Hugh: Well.. I may have called Lincoln... Inviting him over... And well.. He said yes... Lisa's eyes bugged out. Lisa: LINCOLN! When he comes over ALL the sisters come over! I can't deal with that now! Hugh: You're going to have to make up with them sooner or later! Lisa: I pick later! And besides... I COULD mess with their minds tonight if they insist on coming.. Making them never want to come again! Lisa laughed evilly. Hugh: Woah there! I think you guys need to work this out.. I've made tons of mistakes of not working things out with my family... I'd hate to see your family crash and burn, too... Lisa: I guess you're right.. Besides.. It's Christmas.. Time for love and cheer, right? Hugh: Right. Just then, Hugh Jr and Alicia went into Lisa & Hugh's room. Alicia: Mom.. I don't know what I want for Christmas.. I have SO much already... Lisa: I know exactly what you're getting! Alicia: Really? Lisa: Sure.. Hugh Jr: Okay.. And I have a problem.. A real problem.. Aunt Lily said a while back, being last Christmas, that there was a super jolly fat man giving out presents... I don't know how that would be possible... But I need you to help me uncover the truth.. Lisa: I would be HONORED to help you... It's just I know for a fact that the jolly man.. Doesn't exist. He never has.. I know for a fact, because one Christmas when I was 4, I took a picture of his butt... And it turned out it wasn't Santa's butt after all.. It was my next door neighbor, Mr. Grouse's! He got SO furious and vowed to never keep in touch with the Louds.. He died when I was 12, but it made me feel so bad that I made him mad.. Ergo, Santa Claus doesn't exist, and never has. Hugh Jr: I don't know about that, mom.. I will uncover the truth.. Alicia: With Christmas as the topic.. I seriously don't want anything big... Lisa: Might I suggest you doing some charity work? Alicia: That's a great idea! Lisa's definition of charity work was FAR different than Alicia's... She wanted Alicia to do everything for her... Lisa: And one part of charity work is cleaning up the house for your mom... Alicia: It is? Lisa grinned sheepishly, then stopped. Lisa: It is. Alicia: Okay! Hugh Jr and Alicia then left. Lisa: And Hughie.. I need you to tell my siblings that the party is off.. Hugh: I don't think I can.. Besides, you said Christmas was for love and cheer, right? Lisa: Right.. 3 hours later. The doorbell rang. Lisa answered the door. It was her 10 siblings. Lincoln: Now I know what your thinking.. It's Christmas.. Why are you guys here when you could spend it with your own family... Lisa: Well, I.. Lincoln: Say no more.. I know exactly what we're doing this Christmas! Lori: Making up, of course! Lily: It's pointless bickering all the time.. Lola: And we wanna make it up to you.. Lucy: And to do that.. Lana: We came to apologize! Lisa: That's sweet of you guys, but.. Luan: Now I know what you're going to say.. Leni: That you're NOT going to forgive us.. Luna: But it would mean SO much to us.. Lynn: If you could give us one last chance! All siblings: So what do you say? Lisa: I don't know you guys.. But I forgive you. I can't POSSIBLY stay mad at you guys all my life! Lincoln: That's my girl! Lisa thought intently. She knew her siblings planned what to say.. She has forgiven them... And she KNOWS how she'll catch them if they mess up and start fighting again.. She has the cloning machine powered up if anything goes south. Hugh Jr and Alicia came in the room. Hugh Jr: I can't believe it! A family reunion for Christmas! Alicia: Aunt Luna, tell me about your latest tour! Luna: Well.. I didn't go on tour this month... Alicia: What? Why not? Luna: Well.. You see.. Mick Swagger got laryngitis... Alicia: SERIOUSLY! Poor Mick! Hugh Jr: With inane rock music aside... Aunt Lily, please tell me you weren't lying to me about the whole Santa thing... Lily: Of course not.. Hugh Jr, he's only real if you believe! Hugh Jr: The thing is, I don't really believe.. And neither does mom.. Lily: Lisa.. I'm heartbroken... Lisa: Well.. It just seems unlikely.. I mean with the velocity and speed it take to reach every house in the world.. It just seems impossible.. Lily: But maybe... Santa's a magical creature who CAN do anything.. Lisa: There is no such thing as magic! Lucy overheard and gasped. Lisa: Sorry, Luc.. There's not.. Lucy: Sigh. I can't even right now.. Sigh. Lisa: With all inanity aside.. I figure we'll have a nice Christmas as a family.. Without bickering, or fighting.. Or even petty disagreements... Luan: So would a few of my one-liners lighten the mood? Lisa: Ugh.. Those jokes literally make me sick! Luan: Well. I never KNEW that.. Lynn: You guys may be interested in viewing my latest games.. Lisa: No we won't be, Lynn.. Luan: Oh.. and about my jokes... I brought an old friend over... Luan reached into her purse to reveal an old ventriloquist dummy. Luan: Say hello to Mr. Coconuts! Luan (as Mr. Coconuts): Remember me? Christmas is magical! I wooden miss it! Luan: Get it? Wooden? Wouldn't! Lisa: Unfortunately yes.. But wait! I thought I threw that inane dummy in a woodchipper a while back... (Brief flashback: 2025) 12 year old Lisa: This will teach Luan not to leave her stuff in my room! She grabbed Luan's dummy, Mr. Coconuts and tossed it in the woodchipper she installed in her room. 12 year old Lisa: Say sayonara! (End of flashback) Luan: Oooohhhh... Yeah.. I tricked you.. That was a fake dummy.. In fact. That dummy I made isn't a boy at all.. It was Mrs. Coconuts.. From my friend Lane... Lisa: I've been duped BY YOU! Luan: Don't feel bad.. It happens to the best of us. Lisa: With all fun and games aside.. I don't have enough room for you guys in this house for when you sleep.. Lori: Well, remember the last time.. You actually wanted Luna and I to sleep in the kitchen! Lisa: I'm sorry about that, Lori... Perhaps a nice space in my own laboratory would do you well. Lori: You have a laboratory? Lisa: I said too much.. But yeah... It's in a walk-in-closet in my room. I will put in some sleeping bags in there so you and Leni will be comfortable. Leni: So I'm sharing a space with Lori again! Just like old times! Lori: Literally. Lincoln: So, Lis... Where will I sleep? Lisa: Well.. I have a linen closet that can also be doubled as a sleeping space.. You enjoyed that little room, didn't you, Linc? Lincoln: Yes. I did. Lisa: Now, Lucy, you and Lynn couldn't possibly mind sharing Hugh Jr's bedroom with Lynn? Lucy: Not at all.. Hugh Jr: I have a nice laboratory too, for you to sleep in, Aunt Lucy and Aunt Lynn.. Lucy: Your kid has a laboratory too? Lisa: Yes. I'm afraid he does.. Lisa: And Lana and Lola.. You certainly wouldn't mind rooming with Alicia? Lola: Of course not! Lana: Well, I wanted to sleep outside in the snow... But whatever... Lisa: Creepy on the first part.. But Lily, you certainly wouldn't mind sleeping in my room, would you? Lily: Not at all, sis! Lisa: And finally, Luan and Luna.. You two might be cozy in the garage.. Luan: You have a garage? Lisa: Yeah. I just installed it this summer.. Luna: But wouldn't it get cold in there? Lisa: Not at all. I will heat the whole place up for you guys tonight.. Not to mention, I put in sleeping bags.. Luan: Cozy! Luna: Nifty! Lisa: I thought so.. Several hours passed and it was time for dinner. Lisa: I made a gingerbread house for everyone! Hugh: Again with the unsavory food choices! Lisa: Oh.. I forgot. Hugh will have the tiniest gingerbread house! Hugh: Works for me! Hugh Jr: Okay... I've been researching Santa all day.. And he lives in the North pole and has a bunch of reindeer.. But I still haven't found out HOW he gets to each house.. Lily: I'll save you the trouble.. His reindeer fly. He takes his sleigh around everywhere dropping by peoples houses giving presents... Now he NEVER comes when people are awake. You must be asleep.. Then he works his magic. Lisa: Preposterous! Lily, you can't possibly believe this inanity! Lily: Well I do.. Well... Mom and Dad DID tell us stories about Santa.. Where were you then? Lisa: Probably doing my experiments AWAY from the hogwash.. Lincoln: And I think Lily has a point.. Lisa, you can't take Christmas TOO seriously.. It would ruin the fun of believing... Lisa: Seriously? Does no one get how inane Lily sounds right now? Lori: I do. Lisa: What? Lori: I get how inane Lily sounds... There's no Santa! Lily: There's not? Lori: Of course not! How do you expect year after year I never got what I truly wanted... Lily: What did you truly want? Lori: A marriage proposal... From Hugh. Lisa gasped. Lisa: HUGH? Why, Lori? Why? Hugh: Now I think I'll be sick.. Lori: I'm sorry you guys... Hugh, I've had a crush on you too.. You clearly chose Lisa.. And to I question the universe... WHY? I'm literally more deserving! Hugh: Well.. That may be.. But Lisa had so much pizzaz you didn't.. She was a four year old who could do complex math.. Even now she does do some mighty impressive things! Lisa: Yeah. And Hugh's stuck with me! Lori: I guess Bobby will have to do.. I love him even more.. Lisa: See. There you go.. And you're happy, right? Lori: Yeah.. We did get a son out of it.. But he is literally NO help anymore.. Lisa: Now don't say that.. Lori: It's true... Lisa: Okay then. Several hours passed, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Lisa: According to the plan? Siblings: YES! Just then, Hugh Jr snuck out of his room. Lisa caught him. Lisa: And just what do you think you're doing? Hugh Jr: I want to sleep in the living room.. You know to see if I can spot Santa.. Lisa: Here we go again.. Honey.. Santa doesn't exist.. Lily's been lying to you! Hugh Jr: But HOW do we know for sure! What if Lily's telling the truth and YOU were lying to me? Lisa: I never thought of that.. But fine, if it's for science.. Do what you so desire.. Hugh Jr: Thanks mom! Lisa: Don't mention it... Lisa then went into her room. Hugh Jr had already grabbed his camera phone so he can take video evidence of Santa Claus. Hugh Jr: Well.. This should be interesting.. Seeing if Santa REALLY exists.. Please tell me Mom was just pulling my leg all these years! Hugh Jr sat quietly in the living room by the Christmas tree Lisa set up weeks in advance. Hugh Jr yawned. Hugh Jr: I guess 3 minutes of shut eye can't hurt... Just then, several bells were ringing from on the roof. A jolly fat bearded man flashed in the house. He had a sack load of presents. He stealthily put all the presents under the tree. He then flashed out of the room. Hugh Jr awoke. He suddenly saw the presents. Hugh Jr: He WAS here. He noticed his camera didn't film anything. Hugh Jr: Dang it. Maybe next year I'll show them... Then morning came and everyone was crowded around the tree opening presents. Luan: Hey, Lisa... I have a present for you! Lisa: You do? Lisa opened Luan's gift. It was a pie and it jumped right in Lisa's face. Lisa: LUAN! Really? A pie prank on Christmas! Luan: Sorry! I did the same thing to Lucy! Sure enough, Lucy's face was covered in pie.. Hugh Jr: May I have your attention please! Lisa: What is it? If it's about Santa, I don't want to hear it.. Hugh Jr: That's exactly what it's about... Lisa rolled her eyes then put in her earphones. Hugh Jr: As you may have realized.. There indeed WAS a special visitor.. While I didn't get photographical evidence... There was a sign.. A sign NOBODY saw coming... Lily: And what was that? Hugh Jr: Well.. I fell asleep before I could see him... Lily: WHAT? Why - Hugh Jr: Hold on.. But I also awoke moments later.. To find presents perfectly wrapped under the tree.. Surely Mom and Dad were both sleeping.. You can say that's true, right, Aunt Lily, you were sleeping with them.. Lily: I was right beside them the whole time and neither budged. Hugh Jr: Exactly. So, ergo.. Santa does exist and I'm not crazy! Lisa overheard as her song ended on her music player. Lisa: I never said you were crazy... Hugh Jr, it's just I never believed.. And I'd expect one of my kids to end up exactly like me.. But I guess that's NOT possible! Hugh Jr: I was kinda obsessed with it all.... But I wanted to uncover the real truth behind it! Lisa: I understand. Then, Hugh Jr and Alicia opened up their presents. Alicia: NO WAY! A sewing machine! Lisa: I knew exactly what you've been hinting at! Hugh Jr opened up his. Hugh Jr: A new chemistry set! Sweet! I knew Santa knew! Lisa: Actually... Lincoln: Lisa, I wouldn't rock the boat.. Lisa: Oh. Later Lisa's siblings all headed home.. But not without all singing Christmas carols. Category:Blog posts